Can't Stay Away
by untouchable301
Summary: Naruto enters a private all-boys school with hopes for a new beginning. Iruka got a new job, and he got a chance at a new life altogether. But fate has something completely different in mind when suddenly classmates are chasing him, literally and romantically. Multiple pairings, main one is SasuNaru. Boyxboy, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. How is everyone? I know people will get mad at me for this story and my abilities, but I couldn't resist! It's been digging at me for a while and I shall cross every line I shouldn't because I just love to do that. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Boyxboy but somehow I cannot utter a fowl word so as much as it might fit the situation, there shall be no crude language.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke would've realized his love for Naruto and given up on revenge. Plus a few other relationships, but alas, I do not.**

* * *

_"Something about these feelings isn't right,_

_But when I look into his eyes they fill my sight._

_And it pains me to say those same blue eyes have yet to feel the same."_

Naruto's day seemed to be getting worse relentlessly. First his foster father, Iruka, had forced him to go to a new private school that just so happened to be all boys. Then it seemed that nearly all of the people he met happened to be gay. Just icing on the cake when the headmaster was Iruka's new boyfriend, Kakashi.

The day started with Naruto's alarm going off. He stretched his arm out looking for the round object and smashed down when he found it. He got up and shook his head, trying to think clearly. He got out of his bed and suddenly started when he realized he was in a new house. Which then brought back memories of the long

move when Iruka got a better-paying job. It was the middle of winter break for his school when they had arrived, so today was going to be hi first actual day of school after the tour over the break.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled from somewhere in the house. "Why aren't you getting ready?! You're going to be late if you don't hurry." A very moody Iruka didn't promise for a good day and Naruto flinched.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back while hurriedly stripping out of his pajamas and looking for what would be his new uniform. Naruto didn't even try to put on the tie as he knew it would end up in a disaster and he disliked things touching his neck. He ran into the kitchen hopping and putting on a shoe, then went to the cabinet to

grab a granola bar that would have to suffice as breakfast. Iruka appeared right behind him and Naruto jumped.

"Are you ready?" Iruka asked, circles under his eyes showing that he was tired and not to be messed with.

"Yes," Naruto squeaked, "I just need to grab my bag." Iruka nodded with a smile and ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto grabbed his bag on the way out to the door and asked if he was walking or if Iruka would drive him.

Suddenly back into loving father mode, he hugged Naruto from behind. "My little baby's growing up," he said pridefully. "Of course I'll drive you, I'd never let you walk alone on the streets." The blond grinned up and the scarred man, and they both walked out to the car.

After he had been dropped off at the private school, Naruto was trying to get up the guts to walk inside. After all, it was quite a fancy building. But there wasn't time when a student practically jumped on him from behind. Naruto's natural reaction was to twist the person around and flip him onto the ground. He heard a grunt and

let go, then stood back up quickly. "Welcome to Konoha Academy," the boy on the ground wheezed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Welcome to the academy new kid. I'm Kiba," the brown-haired boy said louder this time. Turning around and standing up, the boy whistled. "And you're hot."

"Excuse me?" The blond was totally thrown off. He was about to shrug it off as a joke and try at making a new friend, but there was the slight chance this guy was serious.

"Now's the part where you say 'I'm so-and-so, and that isn't true, you're much better-looking,'" said a grinning chubby boy that was walking up. When Naruto only looked more confused, the boy clarified himself by saying, "He's flirting with you. Oh, I'm Chouji, by the way, and Kiba was right."

Realizing they were serious, Naruto was tempted to run. But it would probably be better to try and make friends first, and if they persisted by hitting on him and went too far, he could always simply run away then. "I'm Naruto. Umm, you guys happen to know where Asuma's math class is?"

"Just so happens I have that class," said yet another boy that sauntered over, covering a yawn. "Name's Shikamaru," he added almost absentmindedly. "C'mon, I'll show you," the boy said while covering yet another yawn, and Naruto for some reason got the impression that this boy was either very sleepy very or lazy.

"Thanks," Naruto said while grinning a million watt smile. He was aiming for friend, but when Shikamaru turned away to lead he was also hiding a slight blush.

When the pair reached the classroom, after the first bell had rung and with the other two boys having separated because of different classes, the room was nearly full. Shikamaru took a seat next to a long-haired boy with bright eyes, Leaving one other open seat next to a pale raven-haired boy. Naruto walked over and quickly sat down. He looked to the front of the room for the teacher, and found him smoking while writing something on the board.

Naruto was already bored of trying to figure out what the teacher was going to write, so he tried instead to spark up a conversation with the boy sitting next to him. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

The raven looked over at the blonde for the first time, then looked away again. "Hellooo?" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of the boy's face, trying and failing to gain his attention. "Hmmph, gaylord," he muttered. It was one of his newer name-calling jabs, so he wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

"Oh, I'm gay am I? Do you want to find out personally?" the raven finally spoke. He raised an eyebrow and licked his lip in a suggestive way.

Naruto threw his head in his arms and groaned. "Is everyone like this?" he asked, not really expecting an answer but instead thinking aloud.

Surprised again. "Mostly, yeah. And watch out 'cause you're a real hottie."

"Third time I've been called hot by a man," the blonde boy grumbled.

"Believe me, it won't be your last either." The raven's face turned into a cold grin filled with malice. "But I'm the king, so don't even think that you'll get on top."

"Mister king have a name?" Naruto asked, suppressing a shudder when he saw an image of the raven standing on top of a bunch of chained-up naked bodies.

"Worthless trash like you will never say it, so why bother telling it?" the raven leered. Still reckless as always, the blonde pounced right when Asuma turned to the class.

"Please don't display public affection, boys" came the man's deep voice. "I have a lesson to teach, so if you're gonna do that do it somewhere else."

Naruto was stunned at the teacher's automatic assumption. But he was frozen when he wobbled unsteadily with his feet on the edge of his chair, his only support coming from his grip on the slim raven's shoulder's. But when he actually did fall on top of the raven after having pushed him down under himself, their lips met. Naruto quickly scurried up and off, blushing because not only had that been his first kiss, it had been with a man.

* * *

**So what did people think? Review and tell me please but flames watch out, I have a fire extinguisher right here in my hand and I'm not kidding. But I think I may have messed Sasuke's personality up a little, but I must mold him aas the story requires or the already fragile plot in my head will break and I will be sad. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Run For Your Life!

**Author's Note: Sorry if the story line seems a little boring or cliche at the moment, but I am attempting at laying out the basics of the story and characters before moving on to deeper plots and relationships. Also, please note that eventually their will be many different pairings because I tend to pair everybody up with someone ;P So enjoy!**

**Warning: Boyxboy plus the occasional wandering hands. Don't really worry about language, I'm miraculously (and self-appointedly) allergic to foul language. **

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I asked Kishimoto-san nicely he'd lend ownership for a day?**

* * *

"_You were like a shining light_

_Into the darkness of my life_

_I was taken back by the way you smiled_

_I knew from the start you'd always have my heart"_

**Naruto's POV**

My face was officially stained red, I decided. In one day I had managed to get hit on by several guys and then somehow ended up sharing my first kiss with one. Then, of course, I got landed in detention with 'the-man-who-stole-my-first-kiss' (still didn't have his name) along with getting sent to the headmaster's office.

Apparently, all of my bad karma was deciding to hit me today, because there was yet another lovely oh-so-wonderful surprise. My headmaster was Iruka's new boyfriend. I just love my life right now, 'cause of course Kakashi had to inform Iruka right away of my 'naughty behavior.' Seriously, did I break a mirror recently or something?

Kakashi got off the phone and finally looked straight at me, and what might've been a smile-couldn't tell because half of his face was covered by a mask-sent shivers down my back. I bowed my head and prayed to a god, any god was good, that my death would not be painful.

"So, Naruto-chan," Kakashi said in a strangely dangerous cheerful voice. "Who are your interests swinging towards? See anyone you like yet?"

My face was still slightly red from earlier, but now all color decided to drain from my face as I picked up on the implications. "Anou, Kakashi-sensei, I don't really understand…" I gulped, "...what exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Ohhh, Naruto-chan, darling, I think you know perfectly well what I mean." Again the way he was talking and 'smiling' made me shiver.

"W-well, it just so happens… that I don't… actually… swing that way." Once more my face decided to paint itself red. This was starting to get really awkward.

Pouting, Kakashi sighed. "I guess you'll need a little more time, huh," he mumbled under his breath so I almost couldn't hear. "Alright, get back to class and get good grades so Iruka'll be happy." Scary smile was back, so I didn't hesitate to say good-bye and leave.

There was the smallest teensy-weensy chance I was lost almost as soon as I left. So much for having a tour of the school. I must've walked down every hallway until I finally found my math class again, and of course the bell took that as its cue to ring.

I shielded myself just in time from the stampede of boys-and a few groping hands-by pressing myself against the wall. Searching through the faces I caught Shikamaru's and grabbed his arm. "What-" he started before he saw me and gave a small nod of understanding.

"Do you know where Gai's P.E. is?" I asked, glancing around as if I didn't want to get caught by someone. Which may have actually been the case, but I wasn't completely sure of myself at the moment.

When Shikamaru said, "Troublesome," I wasn't really sure why. But he willingly led me to the gym and the locker room beyond that, so I thought nothing of it. He said bye 'cause he had a different class, but the way he said it sounded so… serious. Like he was saying bye permanently or something. At the time, I scoffed at that line of thinking and immediately crashed the train of thought. Now I'm scarred for life!

The locker room was already crowded when I entered to change, with a bunch of already shirtless guys as they changed. I grabbed an empty locker and put my P.E. clothes down in it for a second so I could take my uniform off. Big Mistake to change in a locker room apparently, so remind me to never do it again even if it's a matter of life and death.

As soon as my shirt was unbuttoned, the room suddenly went quiet. I thought it was strange but continued on to take my shirt off. The next thing I knew, hands were feeling up my chest and… ahem!... down a little lower. My face went up in flames for seemingly the third or fourth time that day.

I did a sweeping kick that brought almost everyone around me to the floor. I would've felt bad for them any other time, but right now I was extremely embarrassed and annoyed. "Don't touch me,"I growled.

Taking advantage of them all being stunned, I quickly finished changing and ran out to the gym area. Almost in the same second, an angry mob-well, more like a perverted mob-came running after me. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life.

Is this what it's like to be popular among the ladies? If so, I never again will think of being popular like that again. My whole life I had been in public schools where it seemed the whole female population wouldn't come near me for whatever reason, but now all the males did? I just want to say, my whole identity flipped because of the chase given that day.

P.E. ended with my clothes ripped in several places and me panting in the nurses office, trying to hide yet again. I fearfully sneaked past the patrols that had been set up to find me, and it dawned on me that I had never met my P.E. teacher. I shrugged it off, though, because I seriously had bigger things to worry about.

I reached the locker room and was changed in 12 seconds, but it was 3 seconds too slow I soon found out. Someone pounced on me, nearly stopping my heart at the same. I made a little squeaking sound before tumbling down to the floor. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared when it turned out to be Kiba.

"Goodness, you can be a hard man to find when you want to be," Kiba half-praised and half-scolded me.

"Please be sane, please, please, please…," I pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba was genuinely curious so I stopped my mini-prayer and gave him a funny look.

"Do you know how many people have chased and groped me today? If this keeps up I won't be a virgin anymore when I graduate in two years," I started ranting, but quietly as to not attract unwanted attention from outside.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there." My eyes filled with hope for good news of some sort, like maybe Kiba wouldn't be the same as the other guys. "You mean you're still a virgin with that body, face, etc.?" All hope went swirling away, right down a drain and far away into sewer territory.

I nearly started crying. Wasn't anyone in this school normal? Could I make a single friend that wouldn't want more than friendship? "Just stooooopp," I sighed exasperatedly into my hands. "All I ask of this world is one normal friend, just one measly friend…"

Kiba looked to have been thinking while I was wallowing in my misery, and his face lit up suddenly, as if he had reached enlightenment. "I think I know what the problem is!"

"You do?" I questioned cautiously, getting slightly suspicious of the way he brightened so quickly.

"Yep! You're not gay." I started banging my head on the lockers. How many mirrors did I break? Or was it perhaps a black cat that crossed my path? "So you just need to tell everyone that."

The answer to my prayers! "Would it really work?" I asked, becoming energetic like my normal self in an instant.

"Probably, but right now we should get to class or skip, cause there's like 10 seconds 'till the late bell rings."

"Aghh! I have… umm… art with Deidara!"

"Same, we can go together!" So we both ended up running like the devil was on our tail, barely arriving in the classroom before the teacher. Naruto looked closely at the teacher and observed blond hair that covered one eye and was partially held back, and pale blue eyes that shined full of life.

"Alright kids! Lets make some art, yeah!" The teacher exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

**Tada! I thank all reviewers, and flames will be used to make s'mores. Then everyone can be happy even if they don't like the story. Also, you can suggest ideas for the story, or fillers, if you want to. I will consider everything and do what I can to keep up with opinions XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Bombs Away

**Author's Note: Sorry for big delay in update! It was the end of the quarter, Halloween, and my birthday so I've been really busy :( Updates are probably gonna be sporadic for the next few months because: 1. I'm moving from England to America in less than two months and will thus have to take an accelerated program for school, 2. When I get to America I'll be staying with extended family for the rest of the school year and internet might become a luxury I won't always have, 3. I have homework and after school activities on top of everything else. So sorry!**

**Warning: Lazy and workaholic dual personality don't work together very well, so not everything will be wonderful stuff reader's deserve. Boyxboy and groping, explosions, and lightning(briefly)**

**Disclaimer: I drew a picture of Deidara today (with color!) but other than that and this plotline and any random characters I decide to put in, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"_The moment I think about you_

_I go to another world_

_A world where you love me too_

_And where I can never be hurt"_

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as I saw Deidara's eyes, I feared for my life. Rightly so, it seems. After his first exclamation I figured he might just be an enthusiastic teacher. That would have a pretty easy time becoming understatement of the century, in my opinion.

The class consisted of me, Kiba, the guy with the long brown hair and seemingly pupil-less eyes from math, a boy with huge eyebrows and a bowl-cut, Chouji, a boy with crimson red hair and jade green eyes, and 'the-man-who-stole-my-first-kiss.' Yep, Still don't know his name, and the nickname stuck. This time, though, instead of next to the true evil of the earth, I sat in between the long-haired boy and bushy-brows.

"Students!" Deidara said in a suspiciously bright tone. "Introduce yourselves and state your favorite type of art." I swear I saw a malicious glint in his eyes, then and there. "You start," he said while pointing to Kiba, who had gotten stuck at the side of the circular table closest to the front.

Kiba cleared his throat and stood. "Name's Kiba, and I like loud art."

Next was bushy-brows. "I am Lee, and I greatly admire the spirit of youth," he said proudly, and loudly, and I was surprised he didn't salute or something.

My turn, how fun. "I'm Naruto, and I like explosive art." Now I'm sure I saw a glint in Deidara's eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said that?

"I am Neji, and I prefer still art," the long-haired guy on my other side said without standing.

"Name's Chouji," Chouji said, and then menacingly, "and nothing else. I like big art that's edible."

The red-haired guy stayed seated and said in what is best described as a dark voice, "I am Gaara, and I would love to see some destructive art."

And then, the devil with the aim to destroy everything… okay, maybe that's a bit much, but can you blame me for holding a grudge? 'The-man-who-stole-my-first-kiss' flipped his hair, and said, "If you don't already know my name, I suppose I shall grace you with that small piece of information," cockily. "Sasuke-sama is what you may call me. As for the type of art, art is art, no matter what type it is, so may we get on with this class?"

Dread grew in the pit of my stomach, and I knew that those words would be the class's downfall. Apparently I was not the only one, because both Chouji and Kiba blanched and started talking in loud voices about how much they liked art, and I joined in, too.

Meanwhile, Deidara looked like he was scheming, and not a good kind.

"Alright class, get ready for today's art, yeah." The smile on his face would make grown men scream with terror, and not a manly scream, either. The guy was scaring the crap out of me and we hadn't even really done anything yet.

He set what looked like clay in front of everyone. Then he told us to mold it into something we liked. Kiba moulded a dog, I think Lee moulded a tree of some kind…, I went with a fox, Neji a fist, Chouji moulded… a pig? Gaara a gourd of some kind, and Sasuke made a crown.

We all waited a few minutes after, some of us, including me, wondering what we were going to do next. There wasn't any warning when Sasuke's crown of clay suddenly exploded. As if setting a chain reaction, the shapes of clay started going off one by one until only mine was left.

If I hadn't been scared to death of what mine would do, I would've laughed at everyone else's appearances. The comical black-smudged face, singed eyebrows and hair, and wide eyes were amusing to no end. By this time, Deidara's grin was best described as maniacal, and he laughed freely, obviously not having anything to worry about.

I wasn't laughing. In fact, all color had drained and I found it hard to believe that I might be smiling anytime soon. As if to rise above all of my expectations, my explosion blew apart the table, throwing me back with my chair.

Somehow, I found it in myself to laugh. "HAHAHA!" I burst out. Pretty soon, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba joined my laughter. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth while clutching my stomach; laughing enough that breath became a rare delicacy. I opened my eyes and thought I saw a hint of a smile on Gaara's face when he looked at Lee.

Hmmm, an interesting pair with what I have seen of them both so far. Helping them might be fun. I wonder what Lee thinks of Gaara? I'll just have to ask later and find out.

XxXxXxXxX

If it weren't for the fact that I was starving, I would've skipped lunch altogether. I mean, do you know how many people eat in the cafeteria? Let's just say there are a lot.

Maybe I could click my heels together three times while saying I want to go home and magically teleport back to my house. Or maybe I could pinch myself and wake up; blaming everything on my overactive imagination. Obviously, as proved many times, my will was something fate took no heed of. I walked in the room tall and proud; no one needs to know that I almost screamed like a little girl when someone slapped my butt and snickered. Trying to cover up my blush with little success, I took in what tables everyone sat at. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, a guy with black hair and eyes, and a guy with a hood on and black sunglasses sat at what I figured to be the popular table. How, you might ask? Several other students were practically lapping at their heels, with adoring looks and such.

Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba sat at table all but ignored, so I guessed they were not-so-popular. I stopped any and all observations and sat with them without a second thought. Never thought I'd say it, but it felt good to ignored by most of the other people for a change. Not surprisingly, I preferred to be noticed as a delinquent rather than for my… looks.

"Still alive?" Chouji asked jokingly. He, Lee, and Kiba had finished cleaning up before me, partially because I had gotten the worst bomb, and partially because I had really been dreading going to the cafeteria.

"A little burnt on the edges but otherwise good," I replied with a grin, finally losing the last tinge of red from my face. "And you guys?"

"Burning with the will and fire of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ignore him, he gets like that sometimes," Kiba said in way of explanation for Lee's behavior. "But seriously, that teacher's crazy! He's new this year so I really had no idea of what to expect, but dang. Why do ya think he gave you the biggest bomb?"

I gulped. "I have a theory. It might be because I said I liked explosive art. I didn't literally mean explosive, though," I whined.

"Makes sense," Shikamaru said. When I look at him with my best puppy-dog confusion look, he sighed, "Troublesome," under his breath. "This Deidara-sensei guy likes bombs. He says that art is a bang, and got kicked out of his last school for blowing up the building.

"Oh," was all I said. Didn't bother asking how Shikamaru knew, just accepted the response because it sounded plausible.

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of the day proved to be semi-ordinary. After lunch, I'd had science with Anko, who was most definitely crazy. She had introduced us to someone who would be switching out on teaching with her; Ibiki. The guy scared the crap out of me and the scars on his face didn't help.

After science was drama with Sasori. He was kinda creepy, but more or less okay on a whole. Then came History with Hidan, who was apparently Jashinist; he went on and on about his religion before starting the class. After that was English with Kakuzu, who seemed obsessed with saving money or just money in general. He only allowed us to use pencil and made us recycle just about everything we used. Japanese wasn't so bad. Except for one teensy-weensy thing. The teacher, Pein, believed himself to be God, and acted accordingly. It's not everyday that you witness lightning in your Japanese class.

Turns out the whole staff was new for some reason. I didn't ask about it, but I heard a rumor about everyone on the previous staff being killed by a rampant fox, but shook that thought off pretty easily. Foxes are cute, and I would never believe that they could harm someone.

I walked home with the knowledge of one self-declared enemy, four friends, and physically with singed hair.

When Iruka got home I had thankfully gotten rid of any black smudges, 'cause he would've freaked otherwise. "How was your day at school?" he asked while bustling about in the kitchen to make dinner. "Make any new friends?"

"Yep, plus I found out most of the school population consists of homos. Got hit on, groped, and kissed," I said, trying to make him feel at least somewhat guilty for putting me in this school.

His jaw dropped and suddenly I was enveloped in his warm embrace. "My poor baby! Are you ok?!" Iruka asked frantically while checking me all over.

"Mmhmm," I hummed. "All I had to do was some karate moves and run. Biggest problem is gonna be changing for P.E., but I've got four new friends who can help me out."

"Okay." He ruffled my hair. "You're such a good and brave boy sometimes." A final hug and then he went back to making dinner. "Oh, and Naruto?" he asked with what looked like a suspiciously evil grin. "Who was the boy who stole your first kiss?"

I was totally fine with Sasuke being in pain, so I answered truthfully. "Sasuke."

* * *

**So whatcha think? Too cliche? Too much thought process and more action needed? Just tell me and I'll change what I deem appropriate to change (yes, I am a prideful creature). And any chapter ideas would be good too. Open ears and fire proof jackets is me XD**


End file.
